The Memories of Sherlock Holmes
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: Even the great detective Sherlock Holmes has memories, right? ...right? This is just a collection of one-shots (MEMORIES!) from Sherlock's past. Kid!lock, Teen!lock, all that stuff. So, hope you enjoy! :) Rated T for possible violence in the future, idk. Please review!
1. Tickling

Hey! So, this is my first fanfiction of my new favorite show, _Sherlock. _So I hope that I don't do too horribly. I may be American, but I hold no shame to say GO BBC! :D Anyway, so, yeah. I figured, why not start off with a silly chapter? I like to think of them having a stern but fun mother. So, why not? Besides, the thought of a 9 year-old Sherlock in hysterics is hilarious. To me, anyway. So, ONWARD HO! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sherlock. _I wish I did, though. :/ Sigh...

_Nobody's P.O.V._

13 year old Mycroft Holmes sat in front of his desk, concentrating intensely. He was trying to study for his big exam the next day. _Trying_, obviously, being the operative word. Sherlock Holmes, being 9 year olds, lay on his older brother's bed, muttering repeatedly.

"Bored. Bored, bored, _bored._" Mycroft rolled his eyes.

"Try playing your violin." He suggested. Sherlock was very good at the violin for his young age. Some even call him a _prodigy. _

"I did. Boring." Sherlock scoffed.

"Well...crossword puzzle? Or what about the murder that was in the news today? You can read that article if you like."

"It was the daughter. She wanted the money to feed the gambling addiction." Sherlock said point blank.

"Well, at least get out of my room! I am _trying _to study."

"No."

Mycroft groaned and hopped off his seat. He walked out of his room, down the hall, down the tall stairs, and into his mother's study.

"Mummy; Sherlock appears to be bored again." Mycroft stated angrily.

"Oh, dear." Their mother said.

"He's gone and chosen to be bored in _my _room. Make him get out!" Mummy sighed. Sherlock was a genius, but he was a rather difficult child. She suddenly grinned. "Okay, Mycroft, let's go." The Holmes duo went up the stairs toward's the elder brother's room.

Upon arriving in the bedroom, they found Sherlock, still laying on his brother's bed. Mycroft stood in the doorway, arms crossed, watching. Mummy strolled over to the bed, and sat down next to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, dear, please get out of your brother's bedroom." She attempted at persuasion. Sherlock stubbornly shook his head.

"I'm _bored_, mummy." He said. She grinned, and Mycroft raised a single eyebrow. He knew that look; their father always _had_ been the strict one. That was her 'I'm-about-to-make-one-of-you-laugh-and-the-other- really-mad-at-me' look.

"Well, I can make you _un-_bored." She said. Sherlock's eyes shot open. He had a horrified expression on his face, wide eyes, open mouthed and all. He knew his mother well, and was able to deduce things extremely well.

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged, eyes still wide. She just smiled sweetly at him. "I'm not moving, ya know. Not until Mycroft gives me something to do. Until then, I-" Mummy suddenly pounced, her eyes wide and joyful. Sherlock gasped, and let out a small scream of fear and surprise.

Mycroft chuckled.

Sherlock was rolling around on the bed, sucking in gasps of breath between his loud, bubbly laughs that echoed throughout the large room. His mother was tickling him.

She was actually tickling him.

Sherlock Holmes was actually being tickled.

"Mu-*gasp*-mummy, stop, please, _STOP!" _He exclaimed. Her eyes glinted, and Mycroft chuckled again.

"Mummy, he's gone into _hysterics_!" Mycroft noted. Their mother just nodded, continuing to tickle Sherlock. She was enjoying this immensely, and laughed along with Sherlock.

Sherlock's laughs were not happy laughs. They were 'I-am-laughing-purely-because-of-*insert Sherlockly science about the reason humans laugh here*-and-I-am-still-completely-angry-with-you laugh.

"Mummy! _Stoppit! Just *gasp* Stop!" _Mycroft was quite right; Sherlock _had _gone into hysterics. He was rolling around and laughing, tears flowing down his face, and sucking in large gulps of air whenever he could. "It isn't _fair! *HUGE GASP* Mummy!"_

__"Actually, Sherlock, why should I? What's in it for me?" She asked, still ticking the boy.

"_I'll- *gasp* I'll get out of *gasp* Mycroft's be- *gasp* -bedroom!" _He managed to say.

"And?" She prodded, not fully satisfied.

"_I'll apologize! I- *gasp* I'll tell him I'm *gasp* sorry! And I'll go do something pro- *gasp* productive!" _Satisfied, the mother of the two, young Holmes boys let Sherlock up. He jumped up immediately, and ran over to Mycroft.

"I'm _really _sorry, Mycroft! Do forgive me!" He exclaimed. Then he motioned for Mycroft to bend over so he could whisper in his ear. "_She knows all of the places that I'm most ticklish." _Then he ran from Mycroft's room in search of Cook. Surely _he _could give Sherlock a job to do.

Sherlock didn't enter Mycroft's room for a long time after that.


	2. Spying

Hey, guys! So, this was based off of a video called 'John Watson- My Whole Family Thinks I'm Gay' and I loved it. I changed 'my whole family' to 'all my friends think that I am' because it's still legit. It's still 7 beats. Count it. The video was hilarious, and I couldn't stop laughing. It was posted by Becca Payne on YouTube. Go watch it, but I'm not responsible if you die of laughter! (Get it? Die of...it's so funny..nevermind...) On with the story!

_Nobody's P.O.V._

Sherlock Holmes, 15 years old, crept around the back of his friend's house, and peered into his kitchen window. It was an experiment; He wanted to see what John Watson, a 16 year old boy, did when he was home alone. Now was the perfect time to tell.

He peeked over the window sill, watching as John walked into the kitchen. He moved towards the sink, about to do the dishes. _Boring. _Thought Sherlock as he scribbled it down into his little notebook. Suddenly John put down a plate, and began to cautiously look around.

"Harry? Hullo, Harry, are you here?" He called out. Then, as a side note, he called out "Sherlock, you aren't spying on me like last week, are you?" Sherlock ducked down soundlessly. Suddenly, John began...singing? Sherlock couldn't believe this. He grabbed his recorder and turned it on, wanting to capture John singing.

"Every time I go to dinner,  
Seems Like I get a little bit thinner,  
I'll sit down at our lunch table,  
I can talk while they're not able,  
When I look at them I find,  
There's a single question on their mind!"

John paused for a few seconds, and Sherlock had to try not to chuckle. He was able to guess what it was. John continued to sing.

"I wish it would go back to the way it was,  
It's not easy now because,  
All my friends think that I'm gay,  
I guess it's always been that way,  
Maybe it's because of the way that I walk,  
Makes them think I like-_boys!" _He said suddenly.

"Makes them think I like booooooyyyyyssss,  
The God-darned question just won't go away,  
And I get asked every single day,  
But the way they ask is not a disguise,  
Like 'Hey, do ya like to kiss guys?',  
This is the worst, this is my fear,  
because now their opinions are crystal cleaaaarrrr,  
because each and one of my friends were shocked,  
I was in the closet and the door was locked,  
Now my glory days are gone,  
I was John Wheaton,  
Now I'm Elton John.  
My friends now they suspect,  
watching Spongebob is side effects,  
I'm not gay, and that's what I said,  
Hey, if I'm gay, then God strike me dead!Ya know, heh..."

Suddenly John began coughing, and Sherlock almost gave up his hiding spot to make sure he was alright. But John was fine.

"Well, that was weird...heh...  
Just because I'm afraid of the snow,  
or my favorite color is the rainbow,  
(Heh, just a joke.)  
I don't mean to yell, but I fear I must,

Because I'm losing the people I thought I could truuuuuuusst,  
Because even my boyfriend thinks I'm gay,  
(Just kidding, heh.)"

He stopped singing for a while, and Sherlock was extremely amused. Joh began to sing again.

"You now probably think I'm gay,  
Man this song was counter productive." He paused before adding in a "La,lalalaa." Just for fun.

Sherlock turned of his recorder and raced home, not even stopping when John called out to him.

"SHERLOCK! WAIT, YOU DIDN'T...YOU DID..._SHERLOCK!"_

He ran up to Mycroft's room, shuddering slightly at the memory of the epic tickle showdown.

"MYCROFT! MYCROFT! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" He shouted. His now 20 year old brother, visiting for a week, turned around in his chair.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I got a tape of John singing about being straight!" Sherlock exclaimed, and fell to the floor laughing. Mycroft grabbed the tape and listened, soon after joining Sherlock on the floor.

A few minutes later, the two Holmes brothers both called all of their friends to come and listen. John Watson had gotten them to work together.

And he was going to pay for it.


End file.
